


Buzz Aldrin

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretty sure this was another kriskenshin prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Buzz Aldrin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this was another kriskenshin prompt.

Sherlock might not know anything about the solar system but he did know that when John was a kid he’d wanted to be an astronaut. After Sherlock had mentioned this to Mycroft a few weeks before Buzz Aldrin was going to be in town and the British government presented his brother with two tickets to the charity dinner he would be attending.

What Mycroft neglected to mention was that both Sherlock and John would be sitting at the table with Mr. Aldrin. John spent the first course completely star struck but Sherlock, having researched Apollo 11, was able to make conversation until John could form words.

It turned out Buzz had read John’s blog and he particularly liked “the geek interpreter.”


End file.
